(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-purpose memory cardholder, and more particularly to a five-in-one memory cardholder that allows convenience in use, and smooth, safe and assured contacts between memory cards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the compact memory card is a common electronic part particularly used in precision electronic products including Note Book, digital camera, and PDA. To facilitate its use and save space, four-in-one memory card has been generally available in the market for the cardholder. The holder supplies the insertion and use of SD (SD Card), Memory Stick Card (MS Card), Smart Media Card (SM Card) and Multi Media Card (MM Card), and that is at the same time the extreme for the memory cardholder. However, XD Card has not yet been included.
Other defects are found in the design of four-in-one memory cardholder as illustrated in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings. A spring plate (81) used to contact SM Card provided on the inner side of a holder (80) of the prior art is fixed at one end while the other end disposed at a mild inclination due to limited space. A segment protrusion (810) is formed at the terminal of the spring plate (81) to facilitate contacting the SM Card. However, after repeated rounds of insertion or removal, the spring plate is vulnerable to elasticity fatigue.
Another defect comes from that an L-shape spring plate (82) used to contact the SM Card usually get too short, has poor elasticity and is harder to scratch the SM Card.
Referring to FIG. 10 for a side view of a structure of the cardholder (80) of the prior art. An arch (930) is formed directly at the end of a terminal (83) used to contact an MS Card (90). When the MS Card (90) is pushed against to conduct a contact provided at the bottom of the MS Card (90). However, the end of the terminal (83) at the arch (930) can be easily damaged when the top end of the MS Card (90) holds against the arch (930). Furthermore, as the write-proof terminal used to contact the MS Card is usually connected on the same line with the terminal used to contact the power supply, poor contact is found either at the write-proof terminal or the power supply contact terminal.